


every now and then the stars align

by pvnkflamingo



Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Asexual Characters, F/M, Falling In Love, Pining, flower babes, so so so soft, soft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: Laurinha florzinha e seu benzinho origins!!!Para o meu coraçãozinho amarelo, meu soulmate, meu momorzinho 💙💛[Título: trecho de "Lucky Ones", de Lana del Rey]





	every now and then the stars align

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).

> Laurinha florzinha e seu benzinho origins!!!   
Para o meu coraçãozinho amarelo, meu soulmate, meu momorzinho 💙💛 
> 
> [Título: trecho de "Lucky Ones", de Lana del Rey]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Título: trecho de "Powerless", de Waterparks]

"Laura Laura Laura Laura Lauraaaaaaaa!!!" cantarolou a voz que sempre trazia um sorriso aos lábios da florista. 

"Oooi Cícero!!!" saudou Laura, levantando os olhos do romance que lia há alguns minutos para olhar para o rapaz de cabelos coloridos. Eram azuis quando se conheceram, quando a morena entrou na clínica veterinária ao lado da floricultura da tia, carregando um filhote de beagle que havia sido abandonado perto de sua casa, preocupada. Eram violeta agora, cor de lavanda, e já fazia quase dois anos que Leah a acordava de manhã, latindo alegremente. Assim como o filhote, o sentimento de ternura pelo rapaz havia crescido e amadurecido; Laura já sentia as borboletas metafóricas no estômago a cada vez que via o sorriso do amigo, por quem havia se apaixonado, sem aviso, sem que ela percebesse. 

“Como está hoje, Laurinha?” perguntou Cícero, apoiando os cotovelos sobre o balcão e olhando atentamente para a morena, parecendo particularmente animado. 

“Estou feliz que tirou um tempinho pra vir me ver!” respondeu a florista, marcando a página onde havia parado e levantando-se, aproximando-se do balcão e espelhando a pose do amigo. “Quais são as novidades?” 

"Lembra que eu disse que a gente estava esperando a resposta daquela lanchonete que vai reabrir daqui umas semanas? Pois o dono me ligou e disse que a gente pode tocar na inauguração!!!!" os olhos do rapaz brilhavam de felicidade e animação, e Laura acabou rindo baixinho, pulando por cima do balcão para abraçá-lo.

"Que coisa boa, Cisso!! E vocês vão receber alguma coisa?" 

"Bem…" Cícero coçou o braço, parecendo escolher as palavras. "A gente vai poder comer de graça no dia. Conversei com os caras e todos concordaram. Por enquanto a gente tá só muito animado mesmo que alguém além dos vizinhos ou o Augusto vão ouvir a gente." 

"Sim, vai ser muito legal de qualquer jeito! E eu finalmente vou poder ouvir a maravilhosa Alfa Centauri tocando?" perguntou a morena, ousando convidar-se. 

O rosto de Cícero pareceu empalidecer, apenas por um segundo, antes de corar fortemente. "Bem, a gente tá começando ainda… e talvez você ache barulhento e meio bobo… mas se quiser… eu ia ficar feliz de te ver lá" 

Laura deu um soquinho no braço do amigo, forçando uma careta de brava, ainda sorrindo. "Claro que vocês são bons! E você tem uma voz tão bonita, com certeza eu vou ver. Não perderia por nada" disse, baixinho, como se fosse um segredo. 

"Valeu, Laurinha" agradeceu Cícero, sorrindo ternamente para a florista. 

"Não foi nada" ela respondeu, e permitiu-se olhar no fundo dos olhos do rapaz, deixando-se perder no castanho-dourado, sentindo que todo o resto do mundo não existia e não importava. Ele a encarou de volta - no que estaria pensando? 

"Amiga, não encontrei as fitas que você queria, mas trouxe todas as que encon-" Amélia parou onde estava, parecendo absorver a cena aos poucos; Laura percebeu o quão perto estava de Cícero, e se afastou imediatamente, sentindo o sangue subir às faces. 

"Obrigada, Ames, você é um anjo!" agradeceu. "Não sei como faria sem a sua ajuda. Pode… está tudo na salinha, eu já vou te explicar como faz o arranjo". 

"Claro… Sem pressa" disse a argentina, olhando de um para outro atentamente antes de ir para a sala dos fundos, onde Laura mantinha o estoque e preparava os arranjos florais. 

"Eu preciso ir, também…" admitiu Cícero, suavemente, parecendo menos animado do que quando havia entrado - e Laura quis devolver aquele sorriso, quis ter congelado aquele momento, com os dois se olhando, sem pensar em mais nada. Teria mostrado demais dos seus sentimentos? Teria assustado o amigo? 

"Tudo bem, eu entendo. Os bichinhos devem estar com saudades já do melhor amigo deles" disse a morena, baixando os olhos, com um sorriso que já não parecia tão fácil. 

"Se quiser… passa lá mais tarde, pra brincar com os gatinhos" convidou o rapaz, e Laura sentiu o leve aperto que havia tomado seu peito se aliviar - tudo estava bem. 

"Eu vou adorar!" concordou.

"Tchau, Laurinha!" 

"Até mais, Cícero!" 

Na sala dos fundos, Ames a observava como se pudesse ver através de seus sentimentos. "Você precisa falar pra ele" disse a mais nova, gentilmente.

"Está tudo bem. Somos só amigos" sorriu a florista.


End file.
